


I Would

by MissIzzy



Category: Master and Commander - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-30
Updated: 2004-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem.  Jack knows Stephen hurts but is unable to see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would

I would   
If you would let me   
Take the tears that stay behind your eyes   
And wipe them from your cheeks.   
But I can not even see them when   
Those tears inch close to the backs   
Of your beautiful opaque eyes   
Even if I stare into them the entire evening.

I would   
pull you weeping into my arms   
And keep you there   
Whisper comfort into your hair   
And seek one reward only   
That being to see you smile again.

But you will not cry   
Even when a cause for your tears   
Stands in front of us both   
Knowing I cannot see your tears   
Where you keep them hidden.   
You lie buried   
In your own skin   
And I cannot touch you   
As I would.


End file.
